Sólo por ella
by Basilisa
Summary: Por ella quemaría el mundo ,si me lo pidiera, solo para quitarle el frio. El señor tenebroso le ordena a Draco matar a Dumbledore, pero el no puede darle lo que el desea. Draco vendería la guerra por ella, la pregunta es ¿Aceptarán Dumbledore y ella sacrificarla por el bien común?
1. Capítulo I

**Disclairmer: Si reconocen algo no me pretenece, probablemente sea de JK Rowling.**

 **NOTA:** Subiré los primeros capítulos que están escritos y corregidos según yo. Si alguien quiere ayudarme a como continuarlo estoy abierta a sugerencias de todo tipo. Gracias por su apoyo y espera, el bloqueo que tengo con esta historia me da vergüenza.

Capítulo I

Para cuando llegue a la mansión por las vacaciones de verano, antes de entrar al 6to año, sabía que me esperaba, por eso no me sorprendí de ver al señor tenebroso en mi mesa, portándose como el señor de casa y ver a mi madre atemorizada en un rincón siendo consolada, aunque parecía no funcionar, por mi tía Bella.

Sabía que habíamos caído de la gracia del Lord y que nuestra vida sería un poco peor que la de los elfos domésticos a menos que yo de alguna manera pudiera restaurar el honor de la casa Malfoy. Con mi padre en prisión mi madre se desvanecía en su propia miseria sin preguntarse qué pasaría conmigo.

Fui obligado a tomar la marca, observe y aprendí maldiciones, oclumancia, legremancia y más que nada aprendí a ocultar mis emociones verdaderas y tener una máscara de cinismo y diversión ante cada horror que enfrenté.

Cuando el lord me anunció mi "misión" escuché a mi madre sollozar más fuerte. Sabía al igual que yo que era casi una sentencia de muerte… para cualquiera que no fuera yo, claro que ninguno lo sabía.

-¿Y que hay para mí en ese arreglo?- Los Malfoy seriamos muchas cosas pero no estúpidos, si bien mi padre seguía fielmente a Lord Voldemort también había obtenido beneficios, entre de ellos la mano de mi madre y varios negocios que había ayudado/extorsionado para obtenerlos que habían incrementado las arcas de la familia. El lord rio por lo bajo sabiendo como trabajaba mi familia.

Su voz provocaba escalofríos con su pronunciar lento y arrastrado.

-¿Qué quieres niño?, gracias al desastroso trabajo de tu padre no estás en posición adecuada para exigir algo. Deberías alegrarte que deje que tú y tu madre vivan y que Lucius esté en prisión si no ya lo hubiera hecho pagar por su incompetencia. Además es un honor servir a la causa.

-Pero mi trabajo, con todo respecto Lord, además de ser un honor, cuando esté terminado te dará más de lo que mi padre pudo haberte dado junto con los otros mortífagos de haber tenido éxito.

-Pareces estar muy seguro al respecto de tu éxito, ¿Estás tan seguro que puedes con esto?

Yo sabía que él no creía que yo pudiera con esto y que esto era una manera de castigar a mi familia, dándome una misión que creía casi imposible que yo realizara. Me haría cumplirla como si fuera un honor hacerla, si no haría que la familia Malfoy se extinguiera de la faz de la tierra de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

-Si usted no me creyera capaz no me habría asignado esta misión. ¿O me equivoco?- El admitir que no creía en mi pondría en evidencia su verdadero propósito, así que jugaría bien mis cartas. Después de todo a él tampoco le gustaría que mostrara su verdadera cara ante sus demás seguidores.

-En eso tienes razón, te ofrezco la libertad de tu padre, la exoneración de su culpa y la restauración del honor de los Malfoy.

-¿Y qué hay de mi futuro?

-Ya tienes mi marca y si cumples tu misión tienes un puesto alto asegurado a mi lado.-Dijo exasperado y curioso de lo que pediría.

Lo medité por un momento, pensé una vez más y me di cuenta que habían pocas cosas que en verdad el señor tenebroso pudiera darme. Y así se lo dije.

-Hagamos un trato niño, si tu consigues tu misión, no solo tendrás más honor y poder del que tu padre perdió, también te concederé lo que me pidas.

-¿Lo que sea?

-¿No soy yo el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos?

Hubieron unas cuantas risas bajas de los otros mortífagos presentes y con el rabillo del ojo vio cómo su madre y su tía lo miraban sorprendidas y felices. Mi madre me pediría después que con mi deseo salvara a mi padre de ir en cualquier otra misión para que mi madre no perdiera la cabeza y llorara desconsoladamente cada vez que mi padre se iba de misión. Vaya madre, aunque sabía que no era en realidad su culpa. Si mi padre no deseara eso mismo no habría problema.

Sonreí, di una inclinación con mi cabeza y me retiré. Aunque nadie me viera aún mantenía la sonrisa a través de pasillos y salas.

Llegué a mi cuarto y reí como un desquiciado.

-No señor jajaja-dije sin poder parar de reír- El más poderoso es Dumbledore, y el sí que podrá darme mi deseo.

Me seguí riendo un rato más, y cuando me calme me acerque al espejo de cuerpo completo con marco de plata en mi habitación. Moví ligeramente el espejo y en el espacio abierto enterré los dedos. Saqué el espejo del marco y ahí estaba una caja larga y delgada, lo suficiente como para caber en el espacio hueco del marco. La retire y saqué de ella mis posesiones más preciadas:

Un riso de su cabello, de cuando estuvo en la enfermería petrificada a pesar de mis advertencias del heredero se Slytherin, un pañuelo azul que le quité en el baile de Navidad de cuarto año y que no le devolví, unas hojas de papel cebolla con los borradores de unos deberes que ella "extravió" cuando dejó la mesa de biblioteca y dejó de verla, una servilleta con la sangre que me sacó cuando me rompió la naríz y, por último, su corbatín… Se lo quité cuando se quedó dormida junto al lago y aun huele a ella.

En un mundo ideal mi padre no me prohibiría ni amenazaría con asesinar a cualquier mujer que no sea "adecuada" para mi estatus. Si bien teníamos amigos mestizos, nunca permitiría mi padre que se unieran nuestras familias. Que mi padrino fuera mestizo era la única prueba de que mí hasta el necio de mi padre podía cambiar de parecer. Cuando era muy niño entendí que el desprecio y el odio que les mostraba a los sangre… es decir hijos de muggle era la única protección que les podía dar. Si mi padre veía que yo los odiaba, el no sentiría la necesidad de tomar cartas en el asunto-

En un mundo ideal le pediría a mi padrino que me colocara en todos los equipos de pociones con ella y me aseguraría de conquistarla poco a poco. Yo era brillante en pociones gracias a todo el entrenamiento que me daba mi tío. La pude haber impresionado. Y él me apoyaría pues sabía lo que era amar a alguien y no saber cómo demostrarlo.

En un mundo ideal, mi nuevo jefe me apoyaría al encontrar tan hermosa y fascinante a una mujer de su habilidad, magia e inteligencia. Una mujer cuyo poder e inteligencia garantizaría más victorias que la loca lealtad de mi tía.

Pero claro, este no es un mundo ideal, mi padre es un fanático elitista, a mí me preocupa su seguridad así que no puedo hablarle como quisiera y el señor tenebroso me mataría solo por solo sugerir que quería como deseo personal que la señorita Granger fuera mía al terminar la guerra.

Así que esto me deja con el pensamiento que había tenido con anterioridad: El señor Tenebroso no es el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Dumbledore si, y si él quería conservar su cabeza, la de Potter, un monton de estudiantes y ganar la guerra…. Me la daría, y lo que es mejor, ella tendría que hacerlo ya que su corazón le impediría hacer otra cosa si estaba en juego la vida de otros.

Sonreí. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la vida podría ser tan buena después de que tu padre entra a prisión?

En la noche, cuando la casa dormía le pedí a un elfo que me llevara a Hogwarts y una vez ahí hable con Albus Dumbledore. Mi padrino estaba presente.

-Buenas noches querido Draco- dijo el director-¿Qué… sorpresa tan inesperada es verte cuando aún faltan dos semanas para el nuevo ciclo escolar?

-Ninguna sorpresa, he venido a ofrecerle mis servicios.

-¿Qué podría interesarme de ti pequeño?- dijo juntando las manos sobre el escritorio. Cuando hizo ese movimiento pude ver su mano negra y seca. Mis ojos se quedaron ahí más de lo debido y cuando levante la vista lo encontré mirándome con esos ojos azules que siempre me causaban desconcierto.

Levanté mi manga y le enseñe mi marca tenebrosa, la carne ya había cicatrizado por lo que la visión de esa calavera estaba a todo su esplendor.

-El señor oscuro me ha pedido que lo asesine y que encuentre un modo de introducir mortífagos a la escuela para cometer un golpe y desatar la guerra. -Lo solté todo de carrerilla- Le ofrezco mis servicios como espía y mi cooperación para que no muera nadie. Hablemos directas las cosas, no tengo mucho tiempo.

El director me miró analizando cada una de las palabras que le dije y casi podía escuchar las piezas del rompecabezas caer en su lugar cuando al fin entendió cuál era el trasfondo de esto.

-Bueno Draco, y ¿Qué me vas a pedir a cambio?- me conocía bien el vejete.

-Señor no…

-Tranquilo Severus- dijo sin despegar la vista de mi- Lo cierto, joven Malfoy, es que ya estoy muriendo, como puedes ver en mi mano, a causa de una maldición. Para el final del año escolar, probablemente muera. Por lo que esta misión con tu señor puede ser ventajosa para ambos.

-Lo escucho.

-Retrasaras lo más que se pueda la entrada de los mortífagos a Hogwarts y para cuando al fin lo hagas estaremos preparados. Sin embargo para mantener tu papel en el bando contrario me mataras y continuaras apoyándonos de tu lado cuando la guerra se desate, me evitarás así una muerte que de otra forma sería lenta y dolorosa así como un as a nuestro juego.

-Me parece un acuerdo apropiado de ese lado, pero no espero que crea que haré esto por simple honor, gloria o ser un héroe.

-Me imaginaba algo así, sin embargo difícilmente te pueda ofrecer algo que aún no poseas o puedas conseguir. Así que ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Quiero a Granger.

El silencio del que se apoderó la sala estaba cargado. Podía ver que nadie se esperaba esto. Incluso los retratos y el ave se callaron.

-Espero que entiendas que me rehúse a eso Malfoy, no puedo permitir que le hagas daño, ni sacrificaré un inocente por algo así.

-No la lastimaré si es lo que piensa. Además no es como si ella de verdad le importe como a mí.

El viejo se veía sorprendido sinceramente. Poco a poco sus ojos se iluminaron con compresión. Miro a mi padrino que parecía comprender muy bien que pretendía yo. Los ojos de Dumbledore se llenaron de asombro para proseguir con tristeza y luego pesar.

-No podemos obligarla Malfoy, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-Lo sé, si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes me encargaría yo mismo de hacerla mía. Pero como saben a estas alturas no me voltearía a ver ni dos veces.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas que haga?

-Quiero que ella sea mía, no solo al final de la guerra, no cuando haya cumplido mi parte, no. La quiero desde hace algunos años y la tendré aunque ella no lo desee. Eventualmente y con el tiempo aprenderá a amarme, como buena esposa con su marido.

-¿Te casaras con ella Draco? ¿Cómo conseguirás que ella acepte eso?¿Qué pasará con tus padres?

-Ellos me vendieron al señor tenebroso hace mucho, yo te vengo a ofrecer a ti la victoria, la vida de Potter y la seguridad de tus preciados estudiantes. Estoy seguro de que logrará persuadirla, así como ha persuadido a otras personas de sacrificarse por el bien mayor.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad en lo que contemplaban mi propuesta Dumbledore rompió el silencio, sacándome de mi angustia disimulada de perder la única oportunidad que tendría en esta guerra para obtener lo que siempre debió haber sido mío.

-Lo tendremos que hablar con la señorita Granger, Draco.

-Entiendo.

-Si ella se reúsa permítenos intentar ofrecerte algo a cambio, tal vez la seguridad de tu madre. Sabes que ella es demasiado importante en esta guerra.

-Es Granger o nada director.- hice una pequeña pausa en lo que analizaba los posibles resultados de la guerra y continué -Garantíceme que mientras yo esté trabajando para usted o si muero en el proceso, ella permanecerá lejos del peligro y protegida. De mi madre y su destino es responsable su marido, mi padre. Si él no está cumpliendo su obligación con ella, no espere que yo proteja a quien me vendió por la seguridad de su esposo.

-…Está bien, Draco.

-Antes de que lo asista quiero que me de un juramento inquebrantable, esperaré su carta.

Me levante y caminé hacia la salida de su despecha donde el elfo me esperaba para llevarme de regreso a la mansión. Cuando iba a alcanzar la puerta escuche a mi padrino dirigirme la palabra por primera vez.

-¿Y si se reúsa Draco?

-Tú y yo sabemos que ella es demasiado noble para no sacrificarse por lo que ella considera bueno.

-¿Venderás a tu familia y la guerra? Si te atrapan te harán desear estar muerto. ¿Estas consciente del riesgo que corres niño? ¿Vale la pena muchacho? –Sabía que lo decía por genuina preocupación hacia mi. A diferencia de mis padres él siempre se preocupó por mi seguridad y felicidad. En el fondo él sabía igual que yo lo que el amor le provoca a un mago.

-Por ella, padrino, quemaría el mundo, si me lo pidiera, sólo para quitarle el frio. Sólo por ella.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclairmer: Si reconocen algo no me pretenece, probablemente sea de JK Rowling.**

Capítulo 2

Cuando regresé a la mansión la casa estaba a oscuras. Temí por un momento haber sido descubierto y un ligero temblor invadió mi cuerpo. Rápidamente lo deseche, recordando que si las luces estaban apagadas era posiblemente porque el señor tenebroso una vez más no podía dormir con ninguna luz encendida. ¡Vaya rey de la oscuridad! Me interne al jardín de la casa con el elfo siguiéndome, pensando que era mejor ocuparme al exterior. Cualquier intento por ubicarme en una mansión a oscuras con tantas cosas solo llevarían a que me cayera, hiciera ruido y despertara al señor oscuro de su sueño de belleza.

-¿Él joven amo desea algo más en lo que pueda servirle?

-No… espera. Si hay algo.

Lo siguiente que vió la criatura desgraciada fué un rayo verde que extinguió su vida, mejor no dejar ningún testigo. La ventaja de crecer en una familia tan antigua de magos es que no hay marcadores mágicos. En cuanto tenías edad para usar una varita, puedes hacer magia. Su cara aun contenía una expresión de ansias de complacer mis deseos.

Observe un momento la cara de la criatura y seguí caminando a través del jardín. Con el rabillo del ojo vi como aparecían otros dos elfos a encargarse del cuerpo. Malditas criaturas. Si su orgullo y arrogancia no hubiera sido tan grande en el pasado, no vivirían con la maldición de la obediencia en estos tiempos.

Mientras contemplaba la deliciosa idea de tener a Granger, no, a Hermione, tenía que acostumbrarme a llamarla así ahora que ella por fin estaría donde debería. Como decía, Hermione no podría estar públicamente conmigo. Cualquiera de los hijos de los otros mortífagos me podrían delatar. Si quería estar con ella tendría que idear una forma de pudiera hablar y disfrutar de tenerla cerca y haciendo lo que yo quisiera con ella. El pensamiento rápidamente me puso duro y me reprendí a mí mismo. Trataría de ganármela primero. Aun así necesitaba encontrar alguna forma de hablar con ella cuando ella estuviera lejos, una forma de saber siempre donde estuviera y como poder protegerla.

Recogí varias plantas que crecían a orilla del lago. Cacé un tres de aves sirenas nocturnas, dos eran adultas y había una que probablemente era una enana o cría en su especie, y finalmente me senté en la base de un árbol. Empecé el trabajoso proceso de abrir el ave sin atravesar las vísceras. Las rellene de las plantas que había recolectado. Finalmente al interior del pequeño pico de las aves coloque una gota de mi sangre. Encendí una fogata con las ramas cercanas y hojas secas del suelo y una vez la flama alcanzó el tamaño adecuado hechicé a las aves rellenas para que se enterraran debajo de la fogata, de tal forma que recibieran el calor y no fueran dañadas por el fuego. Alimenté el fuego con suficiente madera para que siguiera ardiendo las tres horas que faltaban para el amanecer y me dormí junto al fuego, recargado en el árbol. Siempre me había sido difícil mantener mi temperatura en climas fríos, dormir frente al fuego era de las únicas maneras en las que tenía más de 3 horas de sueño seguidas.

Mientras me quedaba dormido me pregunté si dormir con ella sería como dormir con cualquier otra chica. Probablemente no.

¿Sería ella de las chicas que incluso desnudas irradian calor y me calientan al dormir a mi lado? Tal vez, o tal vez ella sería de las chicas que es tan friolenta como yo y se pegue a mi cuerpo enfrente de la chimenea y soñar con fuego y climas cálidos. No lo sabía, pero ninguno de los escenarios me desalentaba.

Tal vez era como las chicas comunes con un termostato interno adecuado. Tal vez me abrazara para compartir su calidez conmigo…

El último pensamiento me hizo sonreír. Yo era un tonto, era un tonto por ilusionarme con la idea de que un día e abrazaría por su voluntad… pero también era yo muy odioso. Ella no tendría otra opción, haría todo lo que yo quisiera, por el inútil de Potter y por la comadreja.

La comadreja… de ese problema de encargaría después. Personalmente me encargaría que el dejara de ser importante para ella.

Me dormí imaginando un brazo cálido sobre mi estómago o mi pecho y el peso de una cabeza llena de rizos sobre mi hombro… o mi corazón.

Hermione contemplaba el cielo mientras caminaba al castillo. El profesor Dumbledore la había llamado antes de que empezaran las clases para algo urgente. La desconcertó su llamada para ir al colegio cuando faltaban menos de dos semanas para reanudar clases. Sus padres no estaban muy contentos pero cuando ella les aseguró que sólo era como medida de protección para la guerra y que probablemente no volvería el resto de las vacaciones la intentaron convencer y chantajear para que no regresara al mundo mágico. "Es muy peligroso", dijeron. "¿No preferirías estar con tu familia en lugar de con esas personas?" "¿Es tan importante para ti algo tan difícil y peligroso?" Le dijeron tantas cosas…El dolor que le causo la acción de sus padres desato demasiadas emociones en ella: dolor, tristeza, enojo, amor, miedo y amor. De pronto su magia se salió de control y al asustarse más ella menos pudo controlar su magia, sin su varita, no podía canalizarla en hechizos útiles. No tenía más enfoque su magia más que sus emociones, por eso funcionaba bien en situaciones de estrés, porque su magia nunca se debilitaba ante el miedo. Sus padres por poco salen lastimados. Un funcionario del ministerio tuvo que llegar, contralar la situación y darle una poción calmante. Arreglar el desastre que causó les tomo casi medio día, después de eso no protestaron a su partida. Parecía que por un momento se les había olvidado que ella también era difícil y peligrosa. Recordaron sus lecciones de canto y recordaron que aunque amaban a su hija, quererla no siempre era fácil. Se les había olvidado lo que le pasaba de niña cuando se asustaba. Parecía que habían olvidado porqué empezó a ser educada en casa. Ella sospechaba que en parte se alegraron que se fuera.

Mientras se adentraba a los terrenos del castillo pensaba en trivialidades, como el hecho de que el expreso de Hogwarts hubiera hecho el viaje para una sola persona, que Croshkans estuviera más gordo a pesar de cuidarle más su comida o el hecho de que Sirius odiara tanto la sopa de elote. Éste último pensamiento la sumió en una momentánea depresión. Mientras veía como las puertas se hacían más grandes conforme avanzaba se preguntó cómo estaría Harry.

Por órdenes de Dumbledore tenían prohibido escribirle, ella suponía lo mucho que le estaría costando lidiar con todo esto sin el consuelo de sus amigos y como única compañía a sus horribles tíos y su abusivo primo.

Esperaba verle pronto. Ponerle al día con las últimas noticias del profeta y recordarle que aunque los TIMOS ya hubieran pasado los EXTASIS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y si quería ser un auror tendría que esforzarse como nunca. Esperaba que el estudiar alejara su mente de los problemas como lo hacía con ella.

No entendía a las personas que se desestresaban jugando algún deporte, o saliendo a pasear. Cuando ella lo hacía se sentía culpable todo el tiempo pensando que ese tiempo lo pudo haber ocupado para algo productivo en lugar de pasar el tiempo haciendo cosas inútiles.

De camino a la oficina de Dumbledore saludó a todos los fantasmas que se atravesaron en su camino y saludó a los retratos con quienes se llevaba. Era extraño estar ahí, sin alumnos era todo tan… tranquilo. De la nada se encontró con la gata Norris quien después de verla corrió, Hermione no le tomo importancia. Le faltaba recorrer un piso más y una escalera para llegar a la oficina del director cuando el celador apareció casi corriendo por el pasillo.

-¿Qué haces aquí jovencita?

-Buenas tardes, señor Filch. Vengo a ver al director.

-A mí no me engañas, ¡Faltan 11 días para que vuelvan los mocosos a clase! ¡Usted está intentando robar los tesoros de Hogwarts!

-¿Tesoros?- Preguntó confundida, no venía nada acerca de tesoros en "Historia de Hogwarts".

-¡Aja! Lo sabía.-La tomó fuertemente del brazo y ella lucho contra el agarre que la estaba lastimando. La arrastro empujándola a la oficina del director donde la gárgola se abrió ante la contraseña "Chupete de fresa".

Hermione dejo de protestar pues de todas formas había llegado a donde pretendía y el director aclararía el malentendido. Esperaba que por lo menos se disculpara el celador por lastimarla, pero sabía que había más esperanzas en que Ron comiera con la boca cerrada.

El celador entró al despacho del director sin llamar arrastrando a la chica en el proceso. El director solo los observo a través de la media luna de sus gafas. Parecía como si todo lo que pasara estuviera en lo previsible, como si nadie lo tomara por sorpresa.

-¿Qué es esto Argus?

\- ¡Esta intrusa estaba intentando llevarse los tesoros de la escuela!-Esto pareció despertar la curiosidad del Director.

-¿Cuáles tesoros? –Esto último pareció incomodar al celador. Su cara era todo un poema: sonrojado y sudoroso. Parecía que le habían destrozado la ilusión interna que se había creado. Hermione se preguntó si en su imaginación el si veía a sí mismo como el cuidador valeroso y gallardo que preservaba con sus cualidades únicas y místicas su castillo sagrado del mal.

-Esto… bueno… ella está aquí y está contra las reglas…que…

-No recuerdo que hayan una regla que especificaba cuando los estudiantes no podrían estar dentro de la escuela, Argus. Y déjame recordarte que yo reescribí el reglamento cuando tome el cargo de director.

-Yo… es…-En este punto la chica no pudo más y decidió salvar al pobre conserje del embarazoso momento.

-¿Me mandó a llamar director?

-Si señorita Granger, Argus, te puedes retirar.

El conserje dio un asentimiento rápido y salió volando antes de que cualquier otra de sus ilusiones pudiera romperse.

-Buenas tardes señorita, siéntese por favor, la he llamado porque me he visto en la necesidad de hacerlo. Antes que nada déjeme asegurarle que todo lo que hecho hasta la fecha ha sido con el único fin de proteger a ustedes. A Harry, al señor Weasley y a usted señorita Granger. Ustedes representaban para mi toda esperanza de poder salvar a la generación más joven del horror de una juventud e infancia en una guerra.

Todos mis esfuerzos, mi planeación, mis triunfos y de ser sincero también mis errores han sido con el solemne propósito de cuidar cosas tan valiosas que es imposible ponerles precio, adquirirlas o arrebatarlas. Tan nobles que pasan desapercibidas, tan débiles que sin la apropiado alimento se derrumban o deforman y sin embargo tan comunes que damos por sentado.

-Profesor Dumbledore, no enti…

-La inocencia señorita, la esperanza, la fraternidad, la paz y sobretodo el amor, son bienes que he tratado de fomentarles y proteger en ustedes.

Hermione lo observaba y en su mente se repetía mentalmente una frase que el director había dicho. En su mente las ideas se iban agrupando… poco a poco. Como un rayo entro el entendimiento a ella: su rol pasivo en esta guerra había terminado. Que ser la mente detrás del trío dorado ya no bastaría.

-Nosotros representaba… ¿representábamos?- no había sido su intención terminar la frase como pregunta, de hecho no sabía que quería decir exactamente para expresar esta creciente angustia en su pecho.

-Como esa mente asombrosa suya se habrá imaginado, la he llamado porque a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no he encontrado la manera de protegerla. Esta guerra la ha llamado antes de lo previsto y está en sus manos elegir si aceptará el llamado a las líneas o no. Como siempre tendrá la posibilidad de negarse, el libre albedrío tiene esa magnífica cualidad, sin embargo me temo que al igual que yo no pude , aunque quise, enfrentarme a un… amigo hace demasiados años… usted probablemente se encuentre en esa misma encrucijada.

-Dígame director, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

El amanecer me dio directo en la cara. Desperté con la sensación de haber dormido sobre piedras. Mi cuello me dolía y tenía agarrotados demasiados músculos. Cuando mis sentidos estuvieron en su lugar recordé donde estaba y vi que no estaban tan lejos mis suposiciones, probablemente fueran igual de duros el suelo y el árbol. Abrí los ojos rápidamente ante la anticipación y emoción de que las plantas hubieran hecho su trabajo.

Las llamas ardían débilmente sobre la madera con la que los había alimentado durante la madrugada. Alimente la flama y llamé a un elfo.

-Woppy- Un crack anunció su llegada. La criatura estaba temblorosa, probablemente temía por su suerte igual fuera igual al del elfo de la noche anterior.

-Sí, joven amo.

-Alimenta y cuida esta llama. Debe de estar encendido hasta que sea luna llena en tres noches ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, si amo.

Invoque mi estuche expandible de pociones y mientras el elfo alimentaba la llama fui agregándole a la flama los ingredientes necesarios para lograr mi cometido. Las aves negras, también conocidas como _Nigri alatum_ protector tomaban en 7 y 15 días en estar listas para servir a sus amos. Es un tipo de magia negra permitida por el ministerio pero ahora en desuso, una pena sinceramente.

En el pasado durante los largos viajes que hacían los magos en busca de conocimiento o negocios dejaban en casa con sus seres queridos una de estas bellas aves por cada miembro de la familia. Ellas vigilarían el bienestar de su persona asignada y en caso de encontrarse en situaciones de peligro dicha ave atacaría ,con su pico más duro que el diamante, su cuerpo a prueba de llamas y su terquedad reforzada con magia, sin piedad al intruso que intentara agredirla, la rescataría de cualquier peligro y velaría por su bienestar. Se dice que una vez el pico de una de estas aves atravesó los muros de un castillo para sacar a la hija de Merlín cuando esta se cayó dentro de los pasadizos internos del palacio del Rey Arturo.

Se les llama aves negras pues sin importar de qué ave se tome para su elaboración estas acaban con un bello plumaje de color ónix debido a su tiempo bajo las brasas. Claro que color ónix es distinto que negro, pero parece ser demasiado complejo y elegante para la bola de neandertales de la sociedad de cualquier tiempo. Como decía, desgraciadamente los magos y brujas modernos los consideraban barbáricos además de poco efectivos pues no podían ser transportados en aparición conjunta y no podían ser transferidos de padres a hijos pues solo pueden tener una fidelidad y un objetivo, además de que solían llevarse volando a sus objetivos siempre que consideraban que era necesario. Es común ver en los cementerios antiguos de magos pájaros de distintos tamaños petrificados pero aún vivos sobre las tumbas de los muertos, vigilando que nadie disturbe el descanso de sus dueños. Para mí era perfecto, alguien que me fuera fiel ciegamente, que cuidara a Gran… Hermione (¡Demonios!), mientras yo no podía y cuidar que nadie le hiciera daño. Le podía mandar mensajes y se aseguraría que nadie además de ella los tocara. Era perfecto, incluso si ella quisiera intentar algo con alguien más no podría…nunca. Claro que para que esto funcionara ella debía estar de acuerdo y darme una gota de su sangre.

No hay problema, ¡Claro!...

Será más fácil lograr que el señor tenebroso me dejara sugerirle que el rosa era su tono…en fin ya lograría eso... con tiempo. Y ahora, tendría más tiempo para solucionar eso… ahora el tiempo con ella sería indeterminado.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclairmer: Si reconocen algo no me pretenece, probablemente sea de JK Rowling.**

Capítulo 3

El director no estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica. Si bien tenía el cerebro de una Ravenclaw, su corazón era el de una verdadera Gryffindor, lo que si se preguntaba es que tanto ese corazón de leona temblaría ante lo que tenía que pedirle.

-Como usted sabe señorita, en las guerras no todos pueden héroes, no todos pueden brillar durante la batalla o en los cuarteles, no todos pueden ser generales, soldados, medimagos o estrategas. En las guerras muchas veces también hay papeles que nadie quiere tomar pero que son necesarios para la supervivencia de un bando o de otro. Un ejemplo de ellos es el profesor Snape, quien decidió tomar este papel hace muchos años en la anterior guerra. Gracias a él muchas vidas fueron salvadas, sin embargo no obtuvo la gloria y riquezas que merecía y al final ... bueno hay que ser sinceros señorita Granger, en la guerra se puede decir que un bando fué derrotado, pero ambos han perdido. Uno de estos papeles es el papel que tiene mucho glamour en teoría pero al final es más despreciado y temido por ambos bandos.

-¿Quiere usted que sea una espía para la orden? No creo que en ningún momento lord Voldemort deje que una sangre sucia se le una y mucho menos que crea que de la nada ahora quiere ser parte de sus mortífagos.- Mentalmente maldijo el gusto del director por darle vuelta a los temas.

-Eso no es lo que tenía en mente.

-A ¿no?

-Esta labor que le pido es más cercana a Mata Hari que a James Bond, si me permite la referencia muggle.

-…Mata Hari, ella era una cortesana acusada de espionaje que nunca fue probado.

-Así es.

-Entonces…si no quiere... quiere que sea ¿Cortesana?

-No exactamente, pero a falta de otra palabra para definir lo que se le pide puede usted darse el nombre que guste.

-No entiendo yo… que… por favor explíquese.

-Un mortífago ha compartido información de gran relevancia para nosotros, nos puede ayudar a salvar muchas vidas y probablemente poner fin a la guerra que se avecina. Su posición y la misión que le ha asignado Voldemort le dan una posición ventajosa para estos planes. Hemos comprobado con nuestras propias fuentes la veracidad de sus palabras. Nos seguirá ayudando por un tiempo indeterminado, será nuestro espía y aliado si, y es un gran si, cumplimos con sus demandas.

Hermione no creía lo que escuchaba. Si la implicación que ella estaba entendiendo era real entonces... no. Claro que no.

-Me quiere a… ¿mi?

-El ser humano es algo extraño señorita Granger, parece ser que usted ha dejado una profunda impresión en este joven. ¿Es amor? Lo desconozco, podría ser una obsesión, deseo o fascinación pasajera. Lo que me quedó claro es que ha sido su deseo estar cerca de usted desde hace un tiempo, su familia, la sociedad y la preocupación por su seguridad han impedido que él se aproxime a usted pero ahora tiene más poder que nunca pues en sus manos tiene la vida de más de una lo digo para intentar darle razón a sus demandas, solo quiero que intenten entender el porqué. Si me permite mi opinión, creo que usted representa para el su deseo de ser amado, de una presencia femenina en su vida que se puede deber a su crianza que en los sangres puras es algo carente del apego de los padres. De él ahora depende también la integridad de este castillo. No quiero presionarla a que acepte o rechacé este trato, esto dependerá solamente de usted y como sabrá este acuerdo debe de ser un secreto para cualquiera excepto el profesor Snape y su servidor. Pero antes de que me diga su respuesta espero que tome en cuenta que podría salvar a esta persona. Salvar su alma, si usted no accede poco podemos hacer por él.

De verdad ¿Era esta su gran aportación a la causa? Después de años demostrando su valía como bruja, su inteligencia y su habilidad… Al final era útil únicamente ¿por ser del sexo femenino? Le daba todo esto dolor, miedo y algo que no podía comprender. Quería protestar, negarse, enfrentarse con esta persona… pero no era tonta, sabía que pelear no haría nada. De alguna manera se sentía defraudadá por el Director. ¿A eso la había reducido? Valía más por ser mujer que por ser una gran bruja… vaya bruja más brillante de su edad.

-En… ¿En qué consisten sus demandas?

-Lo que dijo podría malinterpretarse y no quiero decirle nada que la pueda alterar por mis interpretaciones de sus deseos expresados- El director esperaba que si ella le preguntara directamente a Draco se retractaría por vergüenza o sentimiento de culpa su deseo de casarse con ella en un futuro, así que evadió el tema lo mejor que pudo- pero el aseguró, y he de decir que creo en su palabra, que no sufriría daños. Podemos acordar una audiencia con él y dejar en claro los términos. Después de la reunión usted podrá decidir si así lo gusta su respuesta.

La chica no entendía nada. Comprendía la situación a su alrededor pero todo parecía extraño a ella. Como si la situación no le ocurriera a sí misma. Era como ver una película. Todo pasaba, y era vívido, pero no era real. No existía en la realidad. Sabía que esa reacción se podía deber al shock, pero sólo tenía 16, casi 17, ¿Cómo querían que reaccionara? Era inteligente no madura.

-Creo que sería la manera más lógica de proceder.

-Muy bien señorita. De ser posible me gustaría que usted organice la reunión una vez que llegue al cuartel de la orden.

-Está bien.

-Sus cosas ya han llegado, el profesor Snape la llevará.

-Gracias.

-Los Waesley ya están ahí, tengo entendido que compartirá cuarto con Ginebra Weasley.

-Que bien.

Todas sus respuestas eran mecanizadas y simples. Como si fuera un sistema de defensa de su mente. Parecía cerrada al razonamiento y solo contestaba con no más de 4 sílabas.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Por supuesto.

El director mandó un patronus mientras observaba a la chica. Parecía sinceramente preocupado. Tenía miedo del corazón de esta. ¿Podría ella alcanzar la felicidad con la decisión, cualquiera que fuese, que tomara? Podría con ella la culpa de cualquiera que fuese su decisión. Esperaba que aceptara al joven Malfoy. Demasiado dependía de ello.

Hermione parecía no salir de su aturdimiento. Se retiró del despacho y de alguna manera atravesó el castillo, los terrenos, se subió a los carruajes, llegó a Hogsmeade y se apareció de manera conjunta con el profesor Snape.

En el cuartel de la Orden del Fenix se le entregó un pedazo de pergamino con la elegante letra del director con la dirección real del lugar. Se le explico el hechizo fidelio con el que estaba protegido y que otras medidas de seguridad habían. Fue abrazada pro Molly y saludada por otros. Como zombie avanzo a través de las estancias contestando con lo que ella entendía como respuestas apropiadas. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero cuando reaccionó estaba sola en una habitación con dos camas. La oscuridad de la ventana indicaba que había pasado casi todo el día. Una taza aun llena de lo que en un momento fue un caliente chocolate estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Vagamente recordaba que la señora Weasley le había dicho que el profesor Dumbledore le comentó que estaba en shock por noticias inquietantes de asuntos privados y que requeriría un poco de azúcar y calor para procesar. Tomó la taza y le dio un trago.

Sabía bien aún frio, acomodo las cosas de sus maletas y comenzó a prepararse para dormir.

Antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño un mosquito mental la empezó a molestar. Parecía estar olvidándose de algo importante y no le podía poner nombre… nombre. Necesitaba el nombre del espía para poder acordar la visita. Le envió una carta al profesor Dumbledore pues no creía tener la suficiente entereza sentimental para realizar un patronus pidiéndole dicha información. Se acostó a dormir y fue despertada a las pocas horas por una lechuza que tenía el mensaje que la condenaría.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy"

Le escribió una nota breve de agradecimiento al director y en el mismo estado de aturdimiento le mando a continuación una carta a Malfoy.

Necesitaba poder ser discreta y mandar la carta con un código que sólo el pudiera entender en caso de ser interceptada la carta. Después de que su mente, aún algo paralizada por todo, trabajara decidió el siguiente mensaje:

"Malfoy:

El profesor Dumbledore ha asignado ya los roles de patrulla para los prefectos y me ha comentado que probablemente podría negociar contigo el re arreglo de nuestros horarios. Entiendo que falta poco para empezar el colegio pero quisiera terminar esto antes del 1° de Septiembre para no tener el tiempo encima ni perder tiempo.

Espero tu respuesta.

Sinceramente, Hermione Jane Granger. "

Envió la carta con la lechuza del profesor Lupin que estaba despierto a esas horas y que sin preguntar nada más le presto a su lechuza.

Una vez más en su habitación y aprovechando que Ginny estaba dormida tomo su espejo de mano y encendió una vela.

Con cuidado hizo uno de los pocos exámenes de vanidad que en su vida se había permitido. Reviso con atención sus dientes, el color de sus labios, las imperfecciones debidas a la adolescencia de su piel, la textura esponjosa de su cabello, el tamaño de sus ojos, el tamaño de su nariz. Bajo la luz de las velas se desvistió y observo su cuerpo. Observo los endurecimientos de sus manos y de los dedos de sus pies. Sus uñas, las cicatrices de sus piernas y su contorno, el tamaño y forma de sus senos, pasó sus manos por su estómago ahora consiente de su tamaño y la curva de su cintura.

Nunca fue atlética, no es que despreciara los deportes, simplemente prefería verlos que practicarlos. Nunca se limitaba la comida y en más de una ocasión hizo competencias con Ron y Harry para ver quien comía más empanadas de calabaza. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sentada y caminaba algo encorvada.

No tenía un cuerpo envidiable. No se veían sus costillas ni se marcaban sus huesos de las clavículas y sus muslos se tocaban. No tenía hoyuelos en las mejillas y su cabello necesitaba sinceramente un ejército de estilistas para controlarlo. Se miró una vez más la cara y con tristeza observo que si bien no era fea tampoco era una belleza. Tenía una boca pequeña para el tamaño de su labio inferior hinchado eternamente por morderlo tanto y unos dientes blancos y alineados. Sus ojos eran grandes y tenía unas pestañas bonitas. Su nariz creía que era bastante común y sus pecas revelaban que le gustaba leer al aire libre.

No era hermosa o sexy o misteriosa. Era una chica común con un cerebro inversamente proporcional a su autoestima.

Se preguntó una vez más si sería cierto que Draco Malfoy, de una sociedad de acicaladas damas de sangre pura, estaría interesado en alguien como ella. Parecía ser así.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclairmer: Si reconocen algo no me pretenece, probablemente sea de JK Rowling.**

* * *

Recibir la carta de Hermione fue algo agridulce. Ella le vería, le hablaría y estaba dispuesta a discutir su arreglo. Era un hecho. Ella iba a ser suya pronto, le tocaría y besaría por su propia decisión… bueno ahí venía lo amargo de esto. Había accedido porque era lo correcto para la guerra, sus amigos y el mundo mágico. Dumbledore probablemente la había empujado un poco.

A pesar de la hora que era estaba insomne esperando noticias de ella. Volvió a leer su corta carta y se relamió interiormente al ver el contorno de su nombre delineado por su mano. Era la primera vez que ella hacía eso… escribir SU nombre, que dirigía una carta a ÉL… Le invadió un calor el estómago de nerviosismo el imaginarla decir SU nombre. Deje caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y se dispuso a contestar.

"Granger

Te espero en Flourish and Blotts a las 10 am, no llegues tarde.

Draco L. Malfoy"

Vio la lechuza escapar y de golpe todo el cansancio hizo mella en él. Como pudo regresó a la cama donde lo aguardaban sueños llenos de ojos del color y forma de las almendras. Una sonrisa hermosa que era dirigida a él y un perfume que su mente era incapaz de replicar.

A las 9 ya se encontraba en la librería, paseando ansioso por los anaqueles y mirando el reloj a cada minuto. Dicen que si observas un caldero al fuego este nunca hervirá así que salió y fue al Caldero Chorreante y pidió lo que necesitaba para esta ocasión "valor líquido".

-Un whisky de fuego.

Después unas infusiones de valor levantó la mirada para ver el reloj marcar 9:50. Pagó su cuenta y fue a la librería a esperar. Casi llegaba cuando su nariz percibió el aroma más delicioso que alguien puede oler. El olor a toronjas, clavo, jengibre y canela en una mezcla deliciosa que lo hacía imaginar tardes cálidas en más de un sentido. Como siempre que estaba cerca de ella su miembro decidió cobrar vida en sus pantalones*. Soltó un gruñido bajo y agradeció sus túnicas que podían cubrir sus necesidad. Se adentró en la tienda y se encontró a una hermosamente nerviosa Hermione. Su cabello estaba más esponjado que de costumbre y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta que parecía tener vida propia.

Estaba mordisqueando su labio y tenía su mirada perdida. Lo vio del otro lado de la ventana y lo saludo con un movimiento rápido de cabeza, él entro a la librería y siguió derecho hasta uno de los cuarto más apartados de la caja donde estaban los libros que menos frecuentaba la gente normal, es decir "Literatura Muggle", "Parásitos de mascotas mágicas" y la sección le libros autopublicados. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y lo alcanzó adentro.

Ella se quedó callada una vez dentro y se reusaba a mirarlo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Se veía hermosa. No pudiendo contenerse le levantó la cara con los dedos.

-Mirame Hermione- Era la primera vez que decía su nombre para hablarle. Era extraño y ella tuvo un pequeño sobresalto. Levanto el dedo índice de su otra mano y lo coloco sobre el mechón que caía de su frente. Siguió la ondulación de este hasta que llegó a su final en su sien, su dedo y sus ojos siguieron con tu trayectoria recorriendo su mejilla sin darse cuenta lo mucho que se acercaba a ella. Podía ver sus poros y los vellos como piel de durazno en su piel. Siguió bajando su mirada y su dedo a través de su mandíbula y cuello sin darse cuenta que temblaba y sus ojos se llenaban de miedo.

-¿Por qué yo Malfoy?- Preguntó sin poder contenerse con una voz ligeramente aguda.-Dumbledore dice que no me dañaras pero… no entiendo que quieres de mí.

La miro y pudo ver de verdad que estaba asustada. No había amor en sus ojos ni comprensión. "Ingrata" pensó "No es capaz de amarme un poco". ¿Porqué seguía alejándose de él, la veía intentando pegarse más al librero como queriendo fundirse en el."No" suplicaba su mente "no dejes que se vaya".

Bruscamente se pegó a ella, ella lo trató de empujar y ese fuego que tanto amaba de su mirada se encendió mientras forcejeaba. Finalmente la inmovilizó lo suficiente para poner su boca en su oído y empujar su cuerpo con el de ella. Ella soltó un grito desesperado al sentir el aún más duro y firme el efecto que le causaba. La respuesta de él fué alejar un poco su pelvis para luego hacer roces lentos y firmes sobre su pierna mientras le hablaba en el oído.

-Te quiero a ti, todo de ti. Te quiero siempre en mi protección, te quiero en mi cama, te quiero en mi casa. Te quiero hinchada con mis herederos y con tu boca siempre disponible para mí. Quiero que confíes en mi tu alma, tus miedos y esperanzas y que me permitas descansar en ti mi futuro.

"El porque es simple. Porque eres mía. Desde el momento que te vi supe que todo eso que te representaba tenía que ser mío y conforme pasado el tiempo he descubierto que eres todo lo que siempre quise. Sólo tú me presentas batalla al pelear y devoras conocimiento como si fuera agua. Eres pura y me encargaré de ser el único hombre que conozcas. "

Si eso no era intenso la castaña no sabía que podía serlo. Las lágrimas se le agolparon en sus ojos por lo terminante del argumento. Esa iba a ser su vida, la amante de un sangrepura. Dumbledore no dijo nada después de la guerra, pero ella lo leyó entre líneas. Harry y Ron nunca la perdonarían. El primero se culparía toda la vida, tal vez se enojaría de no confiar en su habilidad para terminar la guerra. El segundo… probablemente nunca más la hablaría. Sería una zorra que se había dejado.

-No llores- Le dijo inclinando su cabeza y juntando sus labios con los de ella. El olor de ella le inundaba la nariz y mientras recorría sus labios con los suyos y buscaba que le diera entrada a su lengua no noto como las lágrimas le iban ganando terreno. Cuando un sollozo escapó de su garganta aprovecho la apertura de su boca y la besó a profundidad mientras ella seguía en estado de trauma.-¡Bésame! –le ordenó.

Poco a poco los labios de ella fueron moviéndose para acoplarse a los de él, pero no era suficiente. –¡Respóndeme!- Le exigió entre beso y beso.

Parecía querer extraerle la vida o tal vez averiguar si podía vivir de su piel. Le besaba, lamía y mordía los labios intentando hacerla … hacerla… la verdad no sabía que quería de ella… o ¿tal vez si?

"… _creo que usted representa para él su deseo de ser amado…"_

Tiempo después ella reflexionaría que Dumbledore le dio la mejor arma que podía en su discurso inicial. Y aunque el director no hubiera tenido eso en mente convirtió a Hermione, el cerebro detrás del trio dorado, en la única con poder sobre esa carta salvaje en este mazo de guerra.

Si quería ganar poder sobre su vida, tenía que ganar poder sobre Draco Malfoy.

Un sádico te dirá que él tiene el poder, él te hace, te tortura y te deshace a su manera y gusto, pero el masoquista sabe la verdad: Tiene el poder porque tú se lo permites. A veces dando ganas más de lo que crees.

Guiándose por aquel por aquel ágil cerebro suyo y esa valentía de corazón decidió no ser un peón, sino una reina.

Mientras Draco la seguía torturando con besos que le quitaban la respiración y movimientos pélvicos que hacían que sintiera como si en su piel tuviera algo baboso y frío, levantó su mano y la descansó en su hombro cerca de su cuello. Tentativamente le acarició con un dedo la piel que dejaba al descubierto su túnica y entonces lo _sintió_.

Sintió como perdía el rítmo y como su púlso se aceleraba.

Sintió como la dejó de apretar con tanta fuerza e inclinar su cuello para que lo acariciara.

Sintió como su cerebro embotado desde el día anterior trabajaba rápidamente a marchas forzadas y como se formaba un plan en su interior, el primer paso de muchos.

-Alto, por favor- le dijo en la voz temblorosa que aún tenía y que no se molestó en ocultar- Espera.

El rubio se alejó un poco de ella y colocó su mano sobre la de la castaña en su hombro y la sostuvo ahí. La miró con esos ojos fríos que una vez más no delataban nada.

-No sé cómo darte lo que quieres, pero te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para… cumplir con mi parte del trato- pudo ver por un momento como sus ojos se endurecían ante la palabra trato pero estaba siendo lo más cercana a la verdad que podía.- Por favor tenme paciencia, nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre y me asustas.

Esto último era una verdad a medias, más que asustarla estaba un poco asqueada pero sospechaba que eso no iba a sentar bien. Comprarse algo de tiempo siendo una virginal y asustadiza florecita no le agrada del todo, pero si iba a tener que ceder sería poco a poco y bajo sus condiciones. Haría que cada muestra de cariño le costara. Deseaba ser amado y deseaba ser amado por ella ¿no? Pues entonces el pagaría tres veces el costo de todo lo que tomara de ella. Pidió una prostituta por una guerra y eso iba a tener, una que le vendería la ilusión del amor. Que Slytherin de su parte. Volvió a acariciar con su dedo su cuello y lo vio recargarse sobre su mano y besarla con algo parecido a la culpa.

-Tienes razón, no debí asustarte, no era ese el plan.

Draco se empezó a recriminar todo el valor líquido que tenía en su cuerpo, así no debía ser esto. Se la tenía que ganar, se había prometido a sí mismo, a su padrino y al vejete que no la lastimaría, que se la ganaría. Ella iba a ser suya por mérito propio, pero había perdido el control. Tenerla tan cerca era el mejor afrodisiaco del mundo y solo el temblor de su voz lo hizo entrar en razón, el único que aun parecía no entender era su miembro que exigía más fricción, más calor y tal vez más humedad. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Esto era el alcohol actuando? Su primer beso con ella debía de ser la culminación de su cortejo, después de bañarla de regalos, de darle un guardián y de hacerla sentir segura. Era lógico que estuviera así de asustada. El parecía un salvaje, ¿Cómo iba a ella amarlo así? La había atacado prácticamente entre "Guía práctica para la eliminación de pulgones en lechuzas" y "Yo y yo, las muchas caras de mi". Pero le iba a dar una oportunidad, y no la iba a desperdiciar. A partir de ahora, ella solo conocería el trato de princesa, no, de reina que merecía.

-No te volveré a asustar Hermione.- Beso su mano, dio un paso atrás y la soltó.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa de lado que se veía opacada por la sombra de lágrimas y ojeras de sus ojos.

-Olvidemos que esto acaba de pasar- dijo ella- y volvamos a empezar.

-Eso me gustaría- dijo en voz baja.- Empecemos de nuevo.

"Buen chico, ahora vamos a probar que tan bien funciona esto."

-Estoy algo alterada, ¿te importaría que discutamos esto más tarde?.-La miró con escepticismo en los ojos pero prosiguió-Estoy hecha una pena, tengo la cara hinchada seguramente y siento que ahora mi cabello tiene el triple de volumen.

Ante eso él sonrió un poco, su cabello siempre parecía cabello de sexo, salvaje y desordenado, pero hoy casi lo era. Había pasado sus manos sobre el mientras sentía las descargas eléctricas en su miembro al acariciar su pierna , tanto pasar su manos por el que lo había convertido en la segunda cosa más sexy de ella. "Concéntrate" se dijo "Deja de pensar en _eso_ "

-Además, no parece el mejor lugar para hablar.- "Si sigo aquí no podré evitar querer más fricción con ella."

-También quería sugerir otro lugar, tal vez te sientas fuera de lugar, pero creo que podríamos hablar con más libertad.

-¿Te sentirás más cómoda ahí?

-Si.

-Entonces por mí está bien, ¿dónde es?

-Hay una cafetería muggle que me gusta a unas calles de aquí.

Draco ya suponía algo parecido y por eso sólo suspiró por lo bajo. La haría sentir mejor, eso era todo lo que importaba. La haría sentir más tranquila y la haría confiar más en el.

-De acuerdo. Te veo en la esquina de la calle de afuera, junto a la cabina telefónica. ¿En cuanto tiempo?

Esto era lo que ella había querido, que le diera poder de elegir. "Buen chico, sigue así."

-En una hora ¿Te parece bien? Todavía tengo que comprar algo para mi gato y cambiar el dinero que me dieron mis padres por galeones.

Una hora sin ella era lo que le iba a costar su insensatez parecía ser.

-Ahí te veo. De todas formas necesito otro tipo de ropa.-Incómodo la miró un segundo más antes de girarse. Se disponía a irse cuando sintió que le tomaba el brazo. Se quedó inmóvil sintiendo el calor de su mano. Giró ligeramente su cabeza y la vio sonrojarse bajo su mirada.

Sabía que no debía detener a Malfoy, pero lo cierto es que tenía una expresión tan cruda de tristeza que el corazón de la leona decidió que tenía que intentar aliviarlo un poco. Lo jaló, le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo muy bajito- Nos vemos en una hora.

Atontado el rubió la vió salir sin poder moverse, lo había besado. Sonreía como idiota, lo sabía, pero… le había besado por voluntad propia.

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? Disculpen la demora, pero como les había dicho me cuesta trabajo continuar la historia, es mi primer fic y no es fácil. Nunca más presionaré a una autora jejeje.

Estoy abierta para opiniones, sugerencias y comentarios, también una BETA! Gracias.

*Para quienes puedan pensar que es un exageración un ex mío le pasaba eso cada vez que olía mi perfume, cuando terminamos fue incomodo notar que le seguía pasando cuando nos encontrábamos.


End file.
